May you find all the strength you need, konekochan
by jcebreakr
Summary: It's my first fanfic ever...insprired by the story:" The cat who lived a million times"...I hope you will enjoy the story !
1. Chapter 1

I got the inspiration from the story: "The cat who lived a million times" ,some random lines I came up with and the kitten incident at Azusa house in episode 13 K-On S1….

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own K-On.

..ooOOoo..

"Yui"

"Azu-nyan, is that you? Why are you calling this late?"

"It's about my kitten, she's really sick and I don't know what to do…"

"Calm down Azusa. I'll be there in a sec"

"Hurry Yui…I don't think she can make it"

_Don't worry little girl. For you, it is death but for me, it's just another chance to start over again._

..ooOOoo..

_I don't remember how long I've wandered...but here I am...standind in the rain...in some remote city...doing nothing but watching people as they passing by..._

_So cold...when was the last time I wandered this far and have to deserve this..._

_Then again...who cares...I've lived thoundsands lives better than this..._

_But what is this feeling...why I always feel that I'm missing something..._

"What are you doing out here all alone, little cat?"

A sudden voice startlde me...I looked up and found an old lady looking at me...reaching out to pat my head...

_Why I feel so familiar with this stranger...I think I'd met her before but I can't seem to remember..._

But when I looked into her eyes…I found myself staring at the same garnet orbs that cried for me in my past life…

_No, it can't be...Are you Azusa?_

"Come…you should be hungry right?...Let's go home…I'll give you some milk"

The lady said with a caring voice and I found myself following her to her back to her house

_Maybe it's really a chance to start over again._

..ooOOoo..

"Home sweet home", the old lady said as she opened the door and let me in her apartment. Looking around, I found nothing but a sofa, a table, a bookshelf and two doors that leads to other rooms…but something about this apartment make me feel so warm and peaceful..

"You must be starving, neko-chan. Here, I get you some milk",the lady said as she gave me a bowl full of milk and settled herself on the sofa, looking at me and her lips curved into a smile.

"You know neko-chan, I once had a kitten that looks just like you…Oh,and my name is Azusa Hirasawa…Nice to meet you, koneko-chan"

_So you really are Azusa...and you still remember having a cat like me...after all those years..._

I started moving toward Azusa, who appeared to be reading a book right now. Jumping on to the back of the sofa,I rubbed my head passionately against her face, earning a smile from her.

"Mou, I'm reading now, koneko-chan",she said as I jumped down to her lap…All I wanted to do now is just lying there,feeling the warmth of her body…

"You know neko-chan, you really remind me of Yui…."

Then there was silence…

I looked up and saw her looking at the window…and her eye were full of sadness.

..ooOOoo..

"Miss Azusa Hirasawa, are you there?"

"Yes, what is it,doctor?"

"The results are here…I'm sorry to tell you but it's bad news"

"…"

"You see, your ..er…"

"She's my wife doctor, please go on"

"Right, your wife, it seems that she's had cancer for a while now…"

"Wh-what are you saying?...Is this some kind of joke?

"Please calm down, I wish it was but it isn't…I'm very sorry"

"Can you do anything?...You're a doctor so please…please save her…I don't care how much it cost…just please…there MUST be something you can do…"

"I wish I could too…if we'd known earlier, we'd have done anything we can but…it's too late now…"

"T-too late…so,how much time does she…no…do we have left?"

"It should be about five or six months…I'm so sorry miss, but there's nothing we can do now…"

..ooOOoo..

_Why I feel like there's water on me? Is it raining again?_

Looking up, I saw tears dripping of Azusa's face but her emotion didn't change a bit…Something inside urged me to paw at her face and comfort her.

_Please don't cry Azusa, you're not alone cause I'm here with you._

When I was about to reach her face, I found myself slipping and fell to her lap, Azusa snapped out of her thought and looked at me with those teary eyes.

"I'm sorry neko-chan, I'm thinking about Yui again…"

As she tried to wipe her tears, I felt anger burning inside me.

_Who is this Yui person...what did she do to make my Azusa felt so sad..._

As if she could read my mind, Azusa stroked my back gently, making me let out a long mew in return

"Good girl…I've been so lonely for a long time until I met you…I'm so glad I have you here by my side …Anyway, what's your name, koneko-chan?"

_Name?...huh…I can think of many beautiful name for myself...hey Azusa, how about…_

"I know, your name will be Azu~nyan. Is it all right ?"

_What?_...I let out another mew in surprise

_Why Azu~nyan of all the names in the world...It may sound like Azusa but still…_

Feeling fustrated, I jumped off her lap and began to walk away…

"Don't be mad,Azu~nyan", Azusa said as she hold me in her arms and patted my head.

"That's what Yui used to call me when we were in highschool and now I'm giving it to you, ok?"

Meow…I'm starting to doze off under such gentle care…I can't hear her voice anymore…

_So that was you nickname...I guess it should be fine then…_

..ooOOoo..

Author's notes: It's my first fanfic ever,so all reviews are welcome…


	2. Chapter 2

I got the inspiration from the story: "The cat who lived a million times" ,some random lines I came up with and the kitten incident at Azusa house in episode 13 K-On S1….

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own K-On.

..ooOOoo..

Waking up, I found myself in another room…_Maybe it's her bedroom_…Looking around and the thing that caught my eyes first is a wall full of photos…two guitars standind side by side in the corner…and then Azusa, sitting at her desk, smiling at something….

Lazily stretching my body, I walked toward her and jumped on to her lap, rubbing my head against her warm body…

"Look who finally decide to wake up, Azu~nyan", she said as she stroked my back affactionately.

Looking up, I kept staring at her garnet eyes…_They are so beautiful, but why did you cry earlier, Azusa…_I felt my heart slowed down but her voice quickly snapped me out of my thought.

"Look like someone needs to go out and play", she said, patting my head gently, "Let's go to the park,Azu~nyan. I have lots of stories to tell you."

As she stood up, I jumped to the desk, notice a happy tone in her voice…_Her voice seems different from yesterday, did something happened while I was asleep, Azusa?_

Before following Azusa to the door, I glanced at the desk and saw an old photo. Curious,I took a closer look. In the photo there were four girls all smiling at the camera and a small photo of another girl sticked at the corner…

_Hey, is she the young Azusa I once met?_

"Come on, Azu~nyan. Don't keep wait anymore!"

_H-Hai!_

With that, I ran after her, still thinking about the old photo…

_Who are those girls…they looks so happy...are they your friends, Azusa…_

..ooOOoo..

Months have gone by since that day...During that time, I and Azusa always went to the nearby park in the evening and she told me stories about her past or should I say, what I've missed since I last saw her.

"You know, Azu~nyan, when I was in highschool, I joined the Light Music Club…"

Then, she started to tell me how she get to know all of her best friends in the Light Music Club, how they managed to form a band called Ho-kago Tea Time and all the things that they had experienced together. She also told me how they parted after highschool, how they got on with their lives and how much she wanted to see them again…except for one person:Yui.

_Who is this Yui person you avoided talking about, Azusa?...You told me that she was your best friend, that she was precious to you…But why I always feel the sadness in your voice everytime you talked about her?...What happened between you and her that prevent you to see her again?...where is Yui now, Azusa?...Please tell me, I'll help you to meet her again..._

..ooOOoo..

Another month has gone by, I can feel that Azusa was getting weaker and weaker with every passing day. We haven't gone to the park or anywhere since the end of last month, when she nearly collapsed after having gone out to buy some food.

_What's with this uneasy feeling I has ever since I saw you fainted right after you got home that evening…Please God, don't let anything bad happen to my Azusa..._

One day, I found Azusa not doing anything but lying in her bed all day. Feeling something's wrong, I jumped onto her bed and rubbed my head against her face. Giving out a weak smile, she said, almost like whisper:

"I'm sorry, Azu~nyan. It seems that we can't go out anymore…How about another story?"

I let out a long meow as agreement.

"Azu~nyan, I think it's time I tell you about Yui…well…she's actually my wife and the most precious person to me…we fell in love and decided to get married after I finished highschool…but our parents were very angry and they did everything they could to separated us…so we ran away to this remote city with the help of our friends…it was hard at first but it was worth it…being with Yui was the best time of my life…but…"

She suddenly hold me close to her face as tears began to fill her garnet eyes…

"Oh, Azu~nyan, I miss her so much…why God took her away from me after giving me all the happiness I can possibly have…why…"

..ooOOoo..

"Azusa, where are you?...I'm feeling so weak right now…"

"Please Yui, don't say thing like that, you start to scare me…"

"…Should I be the one who's scare right now, Azusa…please stay with me…I don't want to lose you…"

"I don't want to lose you too, Yui…please…Yui…don't go…after all that we've been through…I don't want to be alone…I don't want to be alone, Yui"

"…My dear Azusa…remember…you are not alone…I'll always be there with you…

"But Yui…"

"…and may you find all the strength you need…to move on…koneko-chan…I love you."

"I love you too, Yui…I love you so much…"

"…"

"Yui!"

"Yui!"

..ooOOoo..

Looking at her right now, I can feel my heart shattered before her sadness…

_Why can't I do anything for her...anything...after living all those years...why can't I bring happiness to the one who needs it the most..._

_Please God, if you can hear me...please make her smile again...I'll do everything to make her smile again...even if it means that I have to give up my life...I'm willing to accept it...I don't want to see her suffer like this anymore._

Slowly stroking my head, Azusa said with a weak tone.

"Thank you, Azu~nyan, for being with me all this time…I'm sorry…but I think it's time for me to go…I hope I can see Yui again…"

_What?...Where are you going,Azusa?...don't tell me that you're..._

"…may you find all the strength you need…to move on…koneko-chan…"

..ooOOoo..

I didn't know how long I've been lying there….silently…and slowly went into a long sleep…

_I wish you and Yui could see each other again...Azusa..._

..ooOOoo..

"Ne ne Azusa, look what I have found…It's a kitten and she looks just like the one you told me"

"Are you sure, Yui?"

"Here, have a look, I'm not wrong, am I ?"

"H-Hai. It's really her…I wonder why's she here?"

"It's wants to see you again…just like back then when you…"

"Please Yui, I don't want to remember…"

"Hai, thank you for taking care of my Azu~nyan, koneko-chan."

"Her name is Azu~nyan, Yui"

"What…but there can't be two Azu~nyan and only one Yui…not fair…"

..ooOOoo..

A/N: Finished...finally...I hope you enjoy the 's my first fanfic so all reviews are welcome.

Peace!


End file.
